The present invention relates to an electrovalve dispenser device for refrigerators.
A device of this type according to the prior art is shown in diagram form in FIG. 1, where it is shown overall by 1. This device comprises a valve body 2, with an input 3 adapted to be connected to a water supply source (not shown) and with a first and a second output 4 and 5 connected to a heat exchanger 6 adapted to cool a flow of water flowing therethrough and respectively to a unit 7 adapted to produce ice, for instance in crushed or cubed form.
A first and a second solenoid electrovalve EV1 and EV2 preferably of the type that is normally closed (or of the bistable type) are provided and integrated in the valve body 2; the hydraulic inputs of these electrovalves are interconnected with one another and are connected to the general input 3 of the valve body 2. The outputs of the electrovalves EV1 and EV2 are independent, or separate, and are connected to the first and second outputs 4, 5 of the valve body 2.
The electrovalves EV1, EV2 are of the so-called direct actuation type, i.e. their actuation is not servo-assisted. In other words, in these valves the respective solenoid is able, when excited, directly to cause the displacement of a shutter which frees a valve seat enabling water to flow between the input and the output of the electrovalve.
The device 1 further comprises control means which are shown in diagram form in FIG. 1 as push-button switches 8 and 9 which are able, when actuated by a user, to cause an excitation of the electrovalve EV1 and the electrovalve EV2 respectively, in order to cause the supply of a flow of cooled water and, respectively, of ice in crushed or cubed form.
The device according to the prior art described above has the drawback that if, after the closure command, the electrovalve which has been open does not close again, the supply of water continues with the risk of flooding of the environment in which the refrigerator is located.